Is There Really Magic?
by TheLucky38
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the war. Sokka wants to have a magic show right in the Jasmine Dragon and a lot of people are excited to see him perform. But when he starts to screw up, who will come to save him yet again? It won't have Aang and Katara at first, but I promise that it will. I never lie about a Kataang. I mean who would?
1. Chapter 1

**TheLucky38: I always wanted to see kind of a magic trick in the show. Then I realized that they already did, but now I want it to be a complete disaster. And who would be better to screw up then Sokka. My guess is that it will be one problem that he can't handle alone. Takes place 2 years after the war. Disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Avatar The Last Airbender.  
TheLucky38: "Now here is a magic trick." I throw the disclaimer in a box and bring out a hack-saw. I start to chop it through the middle and blood was coming out of it. 'Akward face.' "Uh, I'm new to this." then I start to make the story.**

* * *

_Sokka the Magician, the begining..._

Life in Ba Sing Se was about to get a little more awesome, because today, at the Jasmine Dragon in the upper ring of the city, an event that will inspire many is about to begin. Hundreds of thousands of people in the city are on their way to see the great Sokka perform magic tricks to all that believe it. This is really special because no Non-bender has performed ever since 3 years before the hundred year war. Things are starting to look up to this great moment of triumph. Even the Earth King himself is watching the show.

The real reason why Sokka want to do this, is to not only prove that he is importent. But to show that even Non-benders are just as good as Benders in magic tricks such as the Fire Nation guy who did that trick with the dragon, long ago.

Sokka was in the back stage with Aang, Katara, Suki, Toph, Zuko, and Mai. He was in some kind of black suit with a blue top hot. He had some kind of stick that he uses for his tricks to come alive. His assitant is Suki as always, wearing a pink outfit with her warrior make-up. The rest of them were in there everyday clothes that they usually wear. Sokka asked them for help, but they think he sould know how to do it.

"This is going to be the greatest moment in history." said Sokka. He hears everyone in the audiece talking to each other about the event. The place was packed so much that most of them had to stand. "There are so many people." he started to become nervous as ever.

"Sokka." said Aang, who is always looking out for his friend. "You can do this. I mean you did that one trick a few days ago." that's when Sokka had to tell the truth.

"That was only one trick, how am I suppose to pull this off?" he was starting to get scared.

"Sokka just remember to do it right." said Suki. "You got me into this redicules outfit and I agreed to it because you want to do this."

"I'm really freaking out now!" yelled Sokka. Panting like a maniac. That's it, no more of this gentle crap.

Katara comes up to him and slaps him in the face. "Calm down Sokka." shaking him to settle down. Then Aang puts a hand on Katara's shoulder, maybe he's trying to safe Sokka?

"Katara, let me handle this. I'm his friend." Katara understands her boyfriends methods are just as good as her's, so she moves aside as Aang is in front of Sokka. He shakes him violantly and says "Damn it Sokka. Just shut up and calm down." then punches his face.

"Ok. I'm calm now." said Sokka while rubbing his eye. Must of hurt like crazy.

Some of the crew members come out to tell Sokka that it's show time. He nods his head and prepares to go outside with Suki. The rest of the Gaang gives him good luck as he approchs the curtains. I hope it goes well or everyone is going to talk about this trainwreck for a long time.

* * *

_The Card Trick..._

When Sokka and Suki came out, they were met by cheering fans all around. Giving him whistles and some girls throwing some flowers his way. True that he is performing, but the real reason is because he is one of the hero who stopped the Fire Nation from taking over the free world of the 4 Nations. 5 now because of the newly formed Republic City that Aang and Zuko found to stop another war that could of destroyed everything.

He started to think of an idea to begin. "I need a volunteer to come up to the stage." No one raised their hands at all. This is going to be a distater, that is until another idea comes to mind. "Toph." pointing at her who was with the Gaang, watching him perform. Toph knew there was no other way to get out of this, so she comes out to do Sokka's magic trick.

"Ok now." Sokka wispered to Suki and at first she didn't want to do that for obvious reasons. But Sokka started to feel sad about this whole thing, so she gave him the deck of cards. All 52 cards in his hands, ready to perform. "Pick a card, Toph. Any card."

Toph sighed and took one of the cards. It was a king of hearts. She puts it back in and Sokka began to shuffle the deck. After about 3 boring minutes, he finally shows her the card that he randomly picks. "Is this your card?" he pulled out a Clover Ace.

"I don't know." Toph said.

Sokka was puzzled at first, but then remembered something. He face palmed himself, he forgot that Toph is blind when it comes to reading or seeing a picture. So he had another idea. "Is it a red card?" thinking it could work.

This is starting to become stupid for the Earthbender to deal with. "I don't know what red is." she said with an annoyed voice. The whole room was really quiet about what is going on right now. So quiet that Bosco and Momo, who usually play around, stopped doing anything.

Sokka had to figure out a plan, so he said, "Ta daaaaa" hearing crickets in the back round. Everyone looks at that direction at some random dude with crickets. He covers them up and leaves to get rid of them. The show must go on, but how? "Toph you can leave now." and just like that, Toph sprints the hell out of there. Sokka turns to Suki, "now Suki, pick a card any card." Showing her the 52 cards. She takes one of them out and looks at it. The card was a clover ace. She tries to put it back in the deck, but it was too late as Sokka shuffles it up again.

When Sokka was done for another three boring minutes. He picks up one of the cards, it is a king of Spades. "Is this your card?"

A dissapointed face is on Suki. "No." then see's him pick out another card.

"Is this your card?" it was a qeen of hearts.

"No." said Suki.

The entire crowd was watching as Sokka kept pulling out card after card. Failing all the time as everyone started to boo at him. With all of the "no" from Suki and all the "is this your card" from Sokka.

After 51 cards, they were all gone. This was starting to scare Sokka. "Where are the cards?" he started to freak out and looked at the ground. Looking for it with his hands. Then he looks at Suki who had the card the entire time in her left hand. "Why didn't you put the card in the deck!" he yelled.

An angry expression was on Suki's face as she looks down at him. "I was about to until you started to shuffle the deck again without me putting my card in!" an argument in a magic show. Sounds reasonable.

"Oh sure. Blame me like you always do! At least Toph knew what she was doing and was blind!" yelling at Suki.

Her temper was almost starting to get the better of her. "That's it. You can do this on your own, because I quit!" she takes off her outfit and was naked. Many parents shut their kids eyes with their hands while some guys in the crowd started to give her wolf-bat whistles. Suki races off into the back room to get changed back into her Kyoshi outfit.

Sokka was dumbstrucked about her taking off her clothes in public, but then his rage overcame him. "Fine. I can do this on my own." then looks at the crowd to see that 1/4th of the audience was gone. The other 3/4th's of the crowd just wanted to see the end of this trainwreck.

* * *

_The Animal in the Top Hat..._

This next trick doesn't need anyone in the crowd. Well not yet anyways. Sokka takes off his top hat and puts it on top of a round table with table coth. "Ok now I will put this hat in the middle of this table. The magic words I am about to say will shock you when I pull the mysterious thing out of it." he knew that Momo has to be underneath the table because before the show, he put leechy nuts so that he can get them.

"Ok here are the words." then takes in a deep breath, while waving his wand. "Something, something, something, Dark Side." Sokka points the tip of the wand right at the top hat. He was about to pull it out, but nothing was in there. At least not at first. He heard something inside the hat, but saw Momo with the Earth King. What is going on here? So he picks up the hat and looks inside, then... "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" something came right out and was clawing his face. It was a cat, or a leapord-cat I should say. The leapord-cat was stratching him, including one of his eyes that Aang didn't punch earlier.

The Gaang had to come out to get that animal off of Sokka's face as it kept attacking. Aang pets it in the ear and the leapord-cat started to purr. It settles down and Aang holds onto it. He gives it to Katara for her to pet it. "Awe, it's so cute. She said withe her warm voice that Aang loves. Petting the leapord-cat with each stroke as it purrs with love.

Sokka started to see a little again. Feeling the pain of those long, sharp claws that made his face look like Hama's when she gets angry. "Ta daaaa." he barely said as he laid down on the floor. More people where starting to leave. This time in about ten boat loads. This is starting to become the worst show since the Ember Island Players, and that's saying something. "Wait, don't leave. You haven't even seen the... um..." He picks up a saw and signaled some crew member's to bring in the wooden crate that was like a coffen...

* * *

_The Saw Crate Trick..._

Sokka is completely insane right now. He must be that desperate to get attention from anyone out there. "...The Sawing of the Crate." then prepares one of the Gaang members to help him out. And you thought the title of this part of the story is worse then what he came up with.

"Aang will you please go inside the coffen, I mean crate." signaling him to go in.

Aang is a benevolent guy. From all the years he had with the monks, he knows when to help people in their hour of need. But this is way to far this time, even for Aang. First off, because Katara would kill Sokka for almost killing Aang. And two, Sokka did terrible with the other tricks, so why would this one be any better. "Sorry Sokka, but I am too young to die. Even if I am 116 years old."

The magical Sokka was being really angry or insane. "Go in here right now before I..." he gets pushed in the crate by Katara.

"No one order's my Aang around. Only I do that!" she yelled.

Aang was blushing at what Katara just did. "Wow um. Thanks Katara."

She blushes as well. The both of them knew that if Sokka loses the audience, then it will a bigger loss then what happened to the Ember Island Players. So they smiled at each other and got ready to prove to the world that the Avatar has a few magic tricks on his own. And he isn't going to do any form of bending at all.

* * *

**TheLucky38: I don't know for sure that this is a cliffhanger or not. I have to go to the most dangoures time of the year. Black Friday, the year where everything is on sale in every store. So wish me luck that I can get something that is really good.**

**Random Thoughts, With TheLucky38: I tried to go inside a casino and they told me that I'm not old enough. I'm 17 for crying out loud. It's close isn't it?**


	2. Buzzkills, Stalkers, and a Surprise

**TheLucky38: Sokka just brought about the worst trainwreck in history. He's worse in Magic tricks then Mombo Jumbo (Teen Titains villian). Now Aang is going to have to settle down the crowd with his bending. This is before he goes on. I did this to bring in more Kataang on here, so I hope you don't mind?  
The Readers: You said no bending.  
TheLucky38: Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me. Now give yourselfs a pat on the back and enjoy!**

**P.S- I have a story of Black Friday story that I want to share with you guys. After you read the story.**

* * *

_Before the Show..._

The curtains where closed while Aang was getting ready for the show. It won't be runned by Sokka the buzzkillism, it will be Aang who will bring the better entertainment to this wonderful city. Oh the great things he'll do on stage. Using all four elements to bring the crowd in so that everyone can have a good time, because it doesn't matter when, it's always a good time.

Aang is inside a private room so that he can get dressed for his acts. The 'great' magician is still in the crate that Aang was suppose to be in. Hering about 1/4th of the crowd booing at the performance that Sokka gave them. Asking refunds for what happend. Even though the sign clearly said "NO REFUNDS!". Things could turn for the worse if Aang doesn't save the day. Not only because it's the Avatar's duty, more to help Sokka get out of a possible riot, or maybe it has something to do with impressing a certain person? That gave a certain merchant an advantage.

"I can't just let all these tomato's go to waste." So the tomato merchant who came here selling during Sokka's show. Started charging more for his products. A lot of people where coming up to him with a lot of Earth Kingdom currency. Hearing, "It's worth every copper coin!" then throws it at the crate. These Tomato's are not rotten.

A door opens a little while he is still dressing to his magician outfit. It was Katara who was staring at her boyfriend to see him get dressed. Getting turned on as she see's Aang getting his underware on. Katara's legs started to wrap around her thighs, trying to stop the urge from touching herself. The urge was growing until she reaches her hand in her woman-hood, surrendering her lowest instancts. Imagining that Aang was touching her as she kept feeling herself. Trying to contain herself for moaning his name.

Something was making nosies out there, so Aang stopped putting on his clothes to see what is going on out there. He see's that the door was opened a little bit, so he opens the rest of it to see what was going on. Aang saw that Katara was on the floor, wearing nothing but her bindings. Rubbing her hands in her pussy that was starting to get wet. Katara stopped to see that he was looking at her and started to blush a crimson red. Aang did the same thing as well.

After a long time of awkardness, Katara broke the silance as she was getting up. "Aang, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.." Her mouth silent as Aang kisses her. Making his tounge travel around Katara's. The kiss lasted for awhile and they broke it with a need for air. The bad thing about kissing, is when it ends. They wanted to 'educate' each other in his private room, but they have to fix Sokka's problem. Again!

This brought an idea for the Avatar to use. "Katara." with his silver tounge ready. "How would you like to be my assistant for the show?" Imagining her in an assistant outfit like Suki had, but with different ideas going around in his mind. Seeing his Sifu Waterbender in the outfit with a hard erection coming up from between his legs. Katara started to notice that, and uses her hand to touch it a little, hearing a quick moan from Aang.

"I might take that offer. If you do me a favor during the show." Katara said with her suductive voice that Aang can't resist.

"What is it?" he said with his silver tounge.

That stumped the Waterbender. "You just need to do it soon." then went inside the room to get dressed for the show. She saw outfits that where inside the closet and took one of them out. It was a light blue assistant's outfit, with some diamondes in the shoulders. So Katara takes off her clothes right in front of Aang, slowly. Seeing his mouth starting to water with her moving around swiftly in dance as she takes off her panties.

"Katara don't tempt me." Aang begged. Feeling hard again as he saw her put on the assistant's outfit. He decided to put on his magician custome on. It was an orange suit with a black tie. His shoes are black, but something was missing in Aang's costume, something that every magican has to have.

His Sifu knew the answer and went into the back room. When she came back something was right behind her back. "Aang" Katara said with her sexy tone. Aang turns around to see what his girlfriend want. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Aang asked.

Katara takes the item in her hands and presents it to him. It was an orange hat, the same color as his suit, but it had something at the top. It was all four of the Nations symbol's that showed in light-blue for Air, dark-blue for Water, green for Earth, and red for Fire. It was the most wonderful thing that Aang has ever seen in his life. Not wonderful as Katara, but still good.

"I made this for you because I knew that Sokka would be a _buzzkillism _in his own show." said Katara presenting the top hat for her Avatar. Aang reached for the hat, but Katara pulls it away from him. "Na uh." toying with Aang. "You can get this hat for only one thing..." She was inturupted by Aang's kiss. After realizing it, Katara started to dance her tounge around his.

After that long kiss, they broke for air, yet again. "I think that is what you wanted?" said Aang with his fake innocent voice.

Katara just smirked, "I wanted you to say please, but that is way better." So she gives Aang the hat for him to wear.

The Avatar puts it on and looks in the mirror. He looks good in it indeed. Aang then looks at Katara and was drooling even more. She looked stunning in that fine outfit, then again he doesn't really care what she looks like. Aang only cares about Katara as the way she is. "I guess we should go outside to perform?"

"Your right." said Aang with much dissapointment.

Now they take on the tough crowd that Sokka the _buzzkillism _brought in. Will they manage to keep them happy or will they make it worse? Your guess is as good as mine fellow readers

* * *

**TheLucky38: Ok so here is my quick story about what happened on Black Friday...**

**Veni, Vidi, Vici...**

**came back from the most hellish time in history. Black Friday. The day where everything in every store or website is on sale. Gamestop was right in front of me and I went inside to find at least two games that were brand new. Skyrim and Fallout New Vegas Ultimate Edition. The both of the games combined was under $60.00. I had to fight my way through the infamous crowd that got in my way. Beating up a few people here and there, and finally got my hands on the games. That is until another kid starts grabing them too. We started to fight in order to take it, but then we decided to settle this, Gamer Style.**

So the Gamestop guys started up Dance, Dance Revolution. I told them to give me the Dance, Dance Counter Revolution. So we started to dance to this song called, "321 Boom-Mega Remix" by DJ Sassytown feat. Lady Godiva. It was on hard difficulty and we started to dance. At first I was losing, but after I drinked a Mtn. Dew, I started to own the dance floor.

I told him that I was going to win, but he said this. "I will win this for my common people." so he tried to break dance to the song and was about 100 points up from me, but I started to go faster and faster. The guy was panting like crazy because he tired himself out. When there was the two arrows, the left and right ones that were going to hit the mark, I did a back flip and stomped on the arrows with style. In the end I won the game with 1,000,550. His was 999,950. I said my victory glot. "YES. I AM THE BEST DANCER IN ALL OF THE U.S!" I bought the games and left while the crowd started to cheer for me.

Do you believe that I did do any of this?


End file.
